Reminiscence
by WRM
Summary: (Repost and is now a two-shot) A remnant of the first two chapters that is now the prologue of "I Think It's Love Actually".
1. The Classical Trip And Kiss

I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. This story is here by revised. Chapters that acted as summeries will not be reposted. Chapters one,two, eight and nine will be reposted and remain the way as it was originally posted. I shall wipe the slate clean and begin anew.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon. Especially the manga Pokemon Special (i.e. Pokemon Adventures)

"How can you be so ungrateful! That's no way to treat someone who saved you life back in Littleroot from those Mightyenas!" exclaimed the rather annoyed May.

"Hey, it's not like I owe you anything. I treated the wounds you got from the Mightyenas and---"

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten those injuries if you had actually battled with your Poochyena and your other pokemon!" May shouted cutting Brendan off.

"My pokemon were born to win pokemon contests! Just because you're a battle maniac doesn't mean everyone else has to too!"

" Ppft! You and your contest... and synthetic clothes!"

"Don't talk to me about style! You were the one that looked like Tarzan with that grass skirt of yours. How primitive! And if you hate my taste in style so much then why are you wearing the clothes I sewed for you? Brendan said while looking down on May.

"Er... um... that's beside the point! I...um... I should head off to get those badges. Don't you dare forget our pact!" May finished with that and started to walk away.

" Yeah, I can't wait till the showdown!" Brendan yelled back with a little hint of sarcasm. "But, hey, why are you---" Brendan was never able to finish his sentence since he tripped over a huge rock when he tried to go after May. He tried to warn her to get out of the way but everything was happening so quickly.

"Hey is for horses," May stated as she turned around to face Brendan but then to her surprise Brendan was just about to take her down and their was no time to do anything about it. At that moment her only response was a gasp. May then closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

Brendan tried not to hurt her when they hit the ground. He put his hands on the ground one at each side of May, but instead of feeling the grass under his hands Brendan had grabbed on to May's hands. As for his face that was a whole different story.

May still had her eyes closed shut. She felt Brendan's hands on hers, which startled her at first. What really shocked her was when she felt an enjoyable warmth on her lips.

'Her lips tastes so sweet' Brendan thought to himself.

'How is it that his lips are so gentle and soft?' May's mind was deep in thought.

Both just sat there enjoying a sweet gentle kiss. That one kiss that seemed to stop time. Then again the kiss only lasted a mere minute before Brendan and May opened their eyes wide in shock and blushed when they fully realized what was happening.

They parted from each other. The warmth they felt from each other's lips was replaced with the coolness of the breeze that was passing through the grassy fields. Yet they were still so close to each other only a centimeter apart. So close they could still feel each other's breath.

"Should I...?" Brendan thought as he closed his eyes and began to lean towards May.

Close to the two was a flower standing straight and tall with pride when...SLAP! The force of the slap was so powerful it made the flower turned its face down in fear as it was leaned away from the two.

Brendan and May stood facing away from each other in embarrassment. Both could feel the heat of how hard they were blushing in their cheeks. On the other hand Brendan could also feel his left cheek burning from where May had slapped him leaving a red hand print welting on his face.

**[End of Chapter One]**

* * *

Well that was how it originally looked.  
"That was where it all began."  
That's right Eefi. This is how this fanfic first came to be... 


	2. After Thoughts

Disclaimer:: I have no ownership of Pokemon whatsoever.

Chapter Two:: After Thoughts

Brendan and May immediately split after the "incident". They went there separate ways just as they would have in a fork in the road. Brendan had taken the path on the left and May just took the path on the right. Both were fuming after another petty argument they had about something before they split.  
As he walked on the dirt road his mudkip walked by his side. He had seen kiss Brendan and May shared. Watching them kiss made the poor mudkip have the biggest runny nose he ever had. Who would of thought Zuzu, Brendan's mudkip, was a real softy.  
Brendan tried to get his mind off that kiss. He tried to shrug it off. Not even the grinding noise the pebbles made under his runners could distract his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried to shake it off his thought always found its way back to May.  
"We...we kissed. A sweet gentle kiss. As much as I enjoyed it I shouldn't have made that...move. It was too soon. We're not even in a relationship. I barely even know her. That girl is already... wild. She might kill me the next time we meet! ... No... in that kiss I felt that gentle side of her. She made it clear that... great... this is just great... What have I done? Now she thinks I'm a player."  
Meanwhile May was thinking, "That player! How dare he make a move like that! He deliberately kissed me. He... he planned this all along! He grabbed my hands and planted my first kiss! ... My... my very first kiss..." The scene of the kiss replays in May's head like a movie. May remembered how she felt when she felt his hands on hers. How he tried not to crush her when he fell on top of her. How she felt when his lips... May could feel her face went to a hue of red.  
May's torchic, Chaka, watched her trainer talk to herself and suddenly blush. She too had witnessed the kiss. All she could do was giggle at her trainer's denial state. She knew where this was heading...  
"You know what, Chaka? He's probably thinking I'm just like any other stereotypical girl that can be whisked away by a kiss. He probably thinks I'm weak and can't go anywhere without him. Expecting me to crawl back and have me be beg for forgiveness. Well, news flash! I, May, don't need some fake like him! I can take care of myself fine in the wilderness. I probably know more then he'll ever know about nature! And second! I'm way better at battling then he could ever be! Chaka, let's go get some those badges!"  
Brendan, on the other hand, was having similar thoughts. "You know what, Zuzu?" he said as he stopped where he was. His little mudkip that was having yet another runny nose stopped in his tracks as well. "I don't need a girl like her. If she thinks I'm going to chase her down, well think again! I'll show her who's the better trainer! She doesn't even know the first thing about personal hygiene." With determination in his eyes he turned to his mudkip. "C'mon Zuzu! We've got those ribbons to win!" "Mudkip!" answered the energetic mudkip. Actually mudkip's reply sounded like 'Zuzu!' due to his runny nose which was where Brendan got the name for his mudkip.  
With that, the two trainers set out on their journey. May would set out to obtain all eight gym badges while Brendan was to go and obtain all ranks of the contest ribbons. And so the count down till the great showdown begins!

End of Chapter Two

So? How was that? I have already started writting chapter three but there's still some key components I need to check out. To make these previews interesting, let's pretend I have an espeon named Eefi (eh-fee). "Alright Eefi! Let's show them what we mean! Use future sight!"

" Deep into the story. After several chapters, possibly one of the last chapters.... Liz Phair's 'Why Can't I' can be heard in the background. It's raining hard and May breaks off into a run outside crying without an umbrella. Close behind Brendan is running after her."

"Alright Eefi! Now since we're still in the future let's back quite a bit! Use insight! (I have no idea if there is such an attack)"

"Next time on 'I Think It's Love Actually' May arrives in Rustboro City. I see Gabby and Ty, Roxanne with her nosepass. Wait! There's... No! Not Team Aqua!"

"Gasp! Really?! Thanks Eefi! Well, looks like you'll just have to see how it all plays out. Aren't I cruel? I'm sure you'll like what the future holds. I hope... Anyway, please read and review. It really does helps! Ok, then. Bub-bye!"

* * *

"And that was my first appearance!" 

Yup. That was your first preview Eefi. It's too bad that next chapters (3-7) will be invalid since it acted as a summery. So this will conclude the prologue of "I Think It's Love Actually".


End file.
